


The Consequences of Being Steve's Partner

by KazOfScotland



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It's a typical case for Hawaii Five-0, and as per the norm, Steve drags Danny straight into danger, only this time there are consequences. Will Danny pay the ultimate price?
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Keep Calm and Write Something's Secret Santa 2020





	The Consequences of Being Steve's Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/gifts).



> This is a gift written for a member of Keep Calm And Write Something on Facebook for our Secret Santa event. The prompts for this were Angst and Hurt Danno. 
> 
> I hope you like this.

“You are an animal!” 

Bullets were flying left, right and centre. And if you asked Danny, it was all Steve McGarrett’s fault. If he had a parent who was normal, then he was sure that they wouldn’t be in this position. Danny was certain that prior to meeting McGarrett, the number of times he had been shot at, stabbed, blow up, kidnapped, or any other number of things, was at least a tenth of how many times it had happened since that fateful day when Danny took on John McGarrett’s murder case.

“Back up! We’re meant to wait for back up!” Danny yelled before he ducked behind the crate that he was using for covering as a fresh storm of bullets came raining down on them. This was the last thing that he had wanted to do that day. Had he known that this was going to be the outcome of his day, he would have refused to give up his day off with Grace. But, no instead he had answered the phone, dropped Grace off with Rachel early, and gone into work. 

“You are the backup, Danno!” McGarrett’s retort did nothing more than rile up the New Jersey native. This seemed to be the way that it went whenever they ended up in a situation like this. A situation where McGarrett ran headfirst into danger, without pausing for more than a second, and dragged Danny into the danger with him. It was a situation where, without a doubt, Danny was going to end up needing some form of medical treatment. 

Now that was a thought that Danny had frequently in these situations but he was fairly certain that with how outnumbered they were, it was not a worry but instead a certainty. The New Jersey native knew that it was normal for Five-0 to be outnumbered, but Danny had started out his career in New Jersey, and there they followed the correct procedures; the same procedures that Five-0 elected to ignore -well the ones Steve elected to ignore. He had always followed the rules in New Jersey, or at least he followed the important ones, but since his move to Hawaii everything had changed and not necessarily for the better. 

Danny knew that he was getting distracted. He knew that he wasn’t focusing the way he should have been, but honestly he had been in this position far too many times since he had joined the Five-0 taskforce. And that was why he was both surprised and not surprised when he suddenly felt the sharp burn and hard punch of a bullet cutting it’s way through his side. He was surprised because he hadn't been expecting it, especially not coming from behind him, but he wasn’t surprised that it happened. He knew that if he had been less distracted by the thoughts of how everything had changed since he had left New Jersey, since he had moved to the pineapple infested hellhole he now called home, since he had met McGarrett. 

As much as he wanted to clutch his side and try to force the burning pain away, he knew that he couldn’t, he knew that they didn’t have the luxury of time for him to lower his gun and stop trying to hold off their latest gang of criminals. He ignored the blood that he could feel trailing down his side and made the decision to make another move to find better cover than the crate he was hiding behind that had been made into swish cheese by the flying bullets. Danny ducked his head out from the side of the crate to try and get an idea of where the criminals were hiding, but all that happened was he gave them a target to aim at. 

Then there was a bang of a gunshot and the thud of a body hitting the floor. 

Steve knew that he should have worried when he heard Danny grunt but no ranting followed. Regardless of the situation, if the Detective thought that he was wrong, then Steve was most definitely going to hear about it. He glanced over to his right where he knew that his partner was in a brief few seconds of reprieve from the gunshots. And that was when it happened. That was when the world nearly changed completely. 

There was bang as Danny stuck his head around from the side of the crate followed by a heartstopping thud of a body hitting the floor. It was not the first time that they had been in a position like this, but it was the first time that Steve had ever feared that he was going to lose his partner. And that fear only grew when he looked towards where his partner had been to the sight of his partner, lying on the floor, bleeding from the side but also what looked like his head or neck. 

“Danno!” Steve hissed out, he wanted nothing more than to race towards the injured Detective. Unfortunately, he knew that he couldn’t, he had a job to do, he had to make sure that he got them out of there. “Danny! Answer me!” Steve raised his voice this time, there was a lull in the gunfire, and just as he turned towards his partner there was another almighty bang. 

This bang, however, came from Kono and Chin, along with HPD backup crashing into the warehouse. It was in that moment as there was so much chaos going on all around them, that Steve shot from his covered spot towards his downed partner. It had been long enough without a comment or sound from the loudmouthed New Jersey native that he was now scared rather than worried. 

“Officer Down! Officer Down!” Steve yelled out as he heard everyone else arresting the criminals. But he was too busy dropping to his knees next to Danny to focus on anything else. The blood that had pooled around Danny’s body was growing larger by the minute. Despite all of his years in the SEALs and in the Navy he struggled with what he needed to do until the paramedics arrived, what he needed to do to keep his best friend and partner alive. 

With shaking hands, Steve pressed one hand against the side of Danny’s neck, it wasn’t a deep cut, it was nothing more than a graze but it was still bleeding enough to worry Steve. However, it was the wound on his side that he knew was the one that he had to worry about, that was where the blooding was pooling most. At that moment, Steve’s heart was racing and his hands were shaking. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that it was going to cause Danny a lot of pain, but he had to. He couldn’t lose his best friend. He couldn’t. 

He was on auto-pilot. He did what he had to do, especially as Chin dropped down next to him and quickly pressed his hands down over the one that Steve had covering the wound on Danny’s neck. In that moment it let him move his hand to press down hard on the wound on Danny’s side, it wasn’t stopping the blood from pooling but it was enough to slow it down a little. It was going to make some form of difference, at least that was what he hoped, but he couldn’t think about what was going on or what could happen. 

“Danno, you with me?” Steve asked, it was automatic now. He always checked on his partner, but it was obvious that there would be no response, there was no chance of an answer. Even if Danny had been conscious Steve doubted that he would get a response, especially with how much pressure he and Chin were putting against the wounds. He never got a chance to ask again though. 

“When I say, I need you both to move.” And that was it, the medics were there, which meant that they would take care of it all, and there was nothing that he could do to help his partner. “You’ve done everything you can.” 

Six months later found Steve watching Gracie on Christmas Eve whilst Rachel was away to an event with Stan. It wasn’t the first time that he had looked after Grace for either Danny or Rachel but it was the first time he had her in the lead up to something major like a birthday or Christmas day. He loved spending time with Grace under normal circumstances, especially since the day that Danny had gotten shot in the warehouse, because it gave him a sense of family and normality. But today was more difficult. He was worried that Grace would ask him the difficult questions about Danny that everyone was trying to avoid. 

He left her be though as she danced around his house to the Christmas music playing from the radio. She seemed to have decided that his house had to be more festive, and if it stopped her from questioning everything that was going on then that was what he was going to let her do. The answers would be given to everyone soon enough. 

“Uncle Steve?” he knew what was coming. He had thought that he had gotten away with it, but Grace was like her dad, when something was bothering her, she just couldn’t let it go. He knew that it was pointless to try and stop her from asking, so he did all that he could. He sat down and waited for the inevitable question. “Where’s Danno?” 

“He’ll be back soon, Gracie, the doctors just wanted to make sure that he is all good.” 

  
  



End file.
